Eco inverso
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Porque nós éramos tão diferentes quanto o céu é da terra. O eco inverso um do outro.


**O meu eco inverso**

"Ela era diferente de mim em tudo o que era. Mas era por isso que eu a amava. Só que agora… é hora de virar as costas."

Sim, eu amo-a. Sei que um dia te amei mais a ti e isso é algo que sei não poder negar nem a mim próprio. Eu lembro-me da nossa felicidade e do amor que outrora partilhámos e divido-me entre a tristeza e alegria. Foram momentos felizes… sim, é verdade, mas serão sempre tristes pelo simples facto de não permanecerem agora. Tu foste aquela que me ensinou a amar. Foste aquela que aqueceu o meu coração e me deitou a cabeça de pernas para o ar. Eras tu a todo o dia. Em cada segundo, em cada minuto, a cada hora tu estavas lá, impregnada em mim. O teu cheiro, o teu olhar, a tua voz… Nem sequer me lembro do porquê de tudo ter acabado. Foi tudo tão rápido. Num dia tu estavas lá e no outro eras só mais uma sombra entre as gentes. Talvez tu te lembres exactamente da razão mas eu sinceramente não me recordo. Discussões… ciúmes… e o fim… O fim cruel e duro ditado por ti. Se não havia mais amor…? Da tua parte não sei, mas da minha, o amor foi suficientemente forte para me fazer sofrer durante meses. Eu pensava em ti a toda a hora. Eu tornara-me dependente da tua presença e quando ela me foi retirada… o mundo acabara. Até que um dia ela apareceu… Não como a força da tua tempestade mas como uma brisa de Verão. Ela estava lá nas horas de maior aperto para aliviar a minha dor e depois das grandes tempestades ela era sempre o meu arco-íris. Eu ainda sinto falta do teu fogo ardente. Dessa impulsividade que amei e que me fascinou outrora… e que confesso… ainda me fascina. Acho que foi por isso que de certa forma a escolhi para ser a mulher com quem vou partilhar o resto dos meus dias. Por ela ser tão diferente de ti… Em tudo! Os negros cabelos dela em nada se comparam aos teus fios cor-de-fogo, os seus olhos igualmente negros apaziguam o mar azul que é o teu olhar e sua pele morena em muito contrasta com a tua pele pérola. A doçura define a sua personalidade, dedicação, amor, compreensão. E tu… tu eras impulsiva, fogosa amante… mas amavas de forma diferente. Porque ela é sempre assim… sempre doce… sempre meiga. E tu não… a forma como tentavas pôr essa tua impulsividade de fora e me dedicavas o máximo de doçura que tinhas encantava-me. Mas eu não me arrependo, sabes? Porque seria impossível partilhar uma vida contigo. Tu és daqueles corações ao vento. Tu amas a aventura, viver cada segundo como se fosse o último e eu não… Eu adoro os pequenos momentos de calma, desejo uma vida de paz com uma família fantástica. Tu mereces alguém diferente e eu sei. Talvez seja por isso que hoje estás com ele. James Potter. Ele é como tu e do fundo do meu coração eu desejo que tu sejas muito feliz. Ver-te aqui sentada do meu lado dos convidados com o teu vestido vermelho combinando perfeitamente com os teus cabelos faz-me voltar atrás, a um tempo em que eu acreditava infantilmente que tu mudarias. Tu nunca irás mudar. E talvez essa tenha sido a causa da nossa separação. Nós somos diferentes… e talvez isto tenha sempre sido algo impossível que nós apenas quisemos mascarar de improvável para vivermos com a esperança ainda que ínfima que um dia fosses tu a vir juntar-te a mim neste altar. Vejo o Potter ao teu lado. Ele parece feliz olhando para ti. Orgulhoso e espantado mesmo com a sorte que teve ao de ter alguém tão fascinante. Tu és fascinante Rose. Interessante, linda, inteligente, aventureira, bondosa… Tudo o que um homem deseja ter mas não consegue. Porque o Potter nunca te terá completamente e tu sabes disso. Talvez nem eu te tive mesmo… Há corações que não se podem ter e o teu nem com correntes se mantêm quieto. Mas ainda bem que é assim… São necessárias pessoas como tu para fazer este mundo mover. Pessoas com coragem. Tenho saudades tuas. Tu davas-me tanta vida. Tu completavas-me por seres o meu eco inverso. O oposto, algo que nunca seria mas que tu eras. Experimentei coisas fantásticas contigo. Aprendi com os teus lábios o sabor do beijo. Foste aquela a quem me entreguei de corpo e alma. No fundo quando te convidei para o casamento sabia prontamente que não virias. Que estavas em viagem com o Potter pelo mundo. Mas então tu disseste que vinhas e vieste mesmo… Com o teu fiel namorado anunciando a todos que ias parar a tua viagem porque te tinhas tornado a mais recente estrela dos Chuddley Cannons. Tu vencerás na vida… é isso que acontece a pessoas como tu. E eu… eu arranjarei um trabalho provavelmente mais aborrecido mas serei feliz. Talvez não completo mas feliz. E um dia eu poderei olhar em volta e ter a certeza que não estou sozinho. E tu… é com tristeza que o digo mas provavelmente tu ainda acordarás e vais arrepender-te de muita coisa.

Subitamente sinto o teu olhar pousar em mim e sorris. Sorris de forma doce. Sorrisos falsos a que me fui habituando da tua parte. Tu não és doce e se o teu sorriso o é, é porque ele não é verdadeiro. Eu sei que sofres e desejo que por uma vez deixasses transparecer o que sentes. Mas tu és demasiado forte para isso não é? Tu ainda me amas tanto como eu te amo. Eu também amo a mulher com que me vou casar mas amo-te mais a ti. Amo-te porque tu um dia foste o que era certo. E por mais que já não sejas eu deixaria tudo para trás para viver loucamente no errado que sempre fostes tu. A marcha nupcial começa e ela vem. Linda como sempre. Olho para ti uma última vez e vejo uma lágrima escorrer pelo teu rosto. Rose Weasley chora. E eu choro com ela. Apenas um lágrima me cai pelo rosto que apresso em esconder assim como ela. Fomos felizes um dia mas agora é altura de virar as costas e aceitarmos que um dia fomos um erro e hoje não passamos de memórias felizes.


End file.
